La journée de?
by Kiarra12
Summary: Est-ce que Cloud a oublié cette journée? Cette journée si importante au yeux de Tifa! Petit one-shot!


**La journée de...**

Elle était là, fatiguée et seule dans ce bar qui était devenu sa vie. Il faisait chaud, froid, humide? Peu lui importait. Elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup de clients aujourd'hui. Découragée par cette journée trop calme à son goût, elle ferma le bar très tôt dans l'après-midi. Depuis quelque temps, il était difficile de conclure que c'était le jour. Le ciel était sombre et démoralisant. Elle n'appréciait pas ce genre de journée, ni le silence qui venait l'accompagner cette semaine-ci. Ce silence était si anormal pour elle. Habituellement, elle pourrait entendre Denzel et Marlène courir et rigoler paisiblement partout dans le bar. Étrangement, elle n'aimait pas avoir à supporter ce silence muet et atroce. Elle aurait tout donnée pour entendre les enfants crier son nom. _Tifa_. Cloud avait dit que les faire changer d'air pourrait leur faire du bien. Tifa avait été très étonnée par son jugement inhabituel. Ce n'était pas son genre de penser comme il l'avait fait. Après quelques protestations, Tifa lui avait donnée raison et c'est de cette manière que les deux petits étaient partis chez Barret pour une semaine qui parue une éternité pour la jeune femme. Pourquoi cette semaine si au lieu d'une autre? Sans compter le fait que Cloud était parti tous les jours. Il était trop débordé par toutes ces livraisons.

Il aurait pu prendre congé spécialement pour cette journée! Cette journée qui était si importante aux yeux de Tifa! De toutes manières, Cloud ne s'en rappelait sûrement pas. Cela faisait tellement longtemps! Plusieurs années, tellement de jours à se connaître! Aujourd'hui, c'était la journée où ils s'étaient rencontrés! Leur première rencontre, ça ne vaudrait pas une petite fête? Ça vaudrait au moins la peine de prendre un jour de congé! Ils étaient des amis d'enfance après tout! Certainement, Tifa aurait aimée être plus qu'une vieille connaissance pour lui mais elle s'était résolue à la triste vérité. Il l'aimait seulement comme une bonne amie. Elle était en colère mais aussi en conflit avec sa propre conscience.

Elle faisait le tour du Septième Ciel et cherchait quelque chose à faire pour se calmer mais quand ton meilleur ami à oublié le jour de sa rencontre avec toi, c'est un peu frustrant! Elle montait les escaliers, les descendaient, allait dans sa chambre et ainsi de suite. Elle ne restait pas en place. Elle avait décidée d'aller à l'extérieur et s'était assise sur la marche. Elle regardait dans la rue. Quand elle y avait vu des enfants, elle avait lâcher un énorme soupir. Quand elle s'était détachée les yeux des petits bambins, elle avait posée ceux-si sur la boîte aux lettres. Elle avait prit la lettre qui y reposait tranquillement. Il n'y avait pas d'expéditeur. Un courrier anonyme? Tifa avait ouvert l'enveloppe et y avait sortit un magnifique papier bleu. Elle s'était mise à lire la lettre à voix haute.

_Tifa, je te connais assez bien pour savoir que tu es sortie dehors pour décompresser. Depuis que tu es toute petite, tu détestes te retrouver seule. N'essaie pas de le nier, ça ne servirait à rien! Je peux aussi savoir que tu crois que j'ai tout oublié! Tu es persuadée que j'ai complètement et bêtement oublié cette journée précieuse à mes yeux et aux tiens aussi! Je t'ai rencontré à cette date précise et j'en suis fier car sans toi, je ne serais rien! Tu m'as éclaircis les idées quand tout allait mal! Cette journée est très importante et c'est pour cela que je nous ai préparé un souper. C'est un restaurant assez chic alors habille-toi en conséquence. Je t'attends à ton restaurant préféré! Eh oui! Je m'en rappel! Sois arrivée pour 7h00! J'ai hâte de t'y voir!_

_À plus tard... de ton meilleur ami qui pense souvent à toi!_

**_Je t'aime!_**

_-x Cloud x-_

Tifa était abasourdie. Il s'en rappelait? Il se rappelait même de son restaurant favoris! Elle était très surprise mais énormément heureuse. Il avait organisé un souper pour cet occasion! C'était mieux qu'un simple congé! Elle se dirigeait vers sa chambre...

Elle ouvrait heureusement sa garde-robe et s'était mise à fouiller. C'est dommage que les enfants soient partis chez Barret car elle aurait pu demander des conseils ou l'avis de Marlène. Cette petite était jeune mais s'y connaissait. Elle écoutait toujours des films d'amour et ces genres de trucs! Le problème était qu'elle n'allait pas voir son amoureux mais son ami d'enfance. Deux choses complètement différentes. Peu importe l'occasion, elle voulait se faire belle! Pour lui mais aussi pour elle même! Elle s'était vêtit d'une belle robe rouge qu'elle avait acheter il y a quelques années. Elle n'avait jamais eu de bonne occasions pour la portée. Mais aujourd'hui, elle avait une bonne raison de la mettre en public! Pour ses cheveux, elle les avaient laissés détachés. Tifa rayonnait comme jamais auparavant!

Elle était définitivement prête mais aussi très impatiente! Elle avait hâte de voir qu'est-ce que Cloud lui avait préparé. Elle pouvait s'attendre à l'impossible car ce restaurant était vraiment extraordinaire! Il était bientôt sept heure. Tifa regardait l'horloge et avait déclarée qu'il était l'heure pour elle d'y aller. Elle marchait impatiemment. Environ dix minutes après qu'elle était partie, elle fut arrivée à destination. Elle était là, devant cet endroit de rêve. Quand elle fut devant la porte, elle l'ouvrit et dut se retenir pour ne pas pleurer. C'était tout à fait magnifique. On ce serait cru dans un compte de fées. Le restaurant avait été loué pour la soirée car il n'y avait personne. L'éclairage donnait l'impression de voir des étoiles. Et puis là, elle vit Cloud, plus beau que jamais. Il était habillé en complet et s'était mis du gèle dans les cheveux. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu comme ça! Tifa ne trouvait plus ses mots.

- Cloud... tout ça a dut te coûter une fortune!

- Tous ces livraisons n'étaient pas pour passer le temps et ça aura valut la peine!

- J'étais sûre que tu avais oublié...

- Bien sûre que non, c'est une journée très importante pour moi!

Tifa l'avait rejoint et ils avaient souper ensemble. Le repas était excellent. C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie... Elle était tellement heureuse et elle le fut encore plus quand il lui demanda une danse. Elle avait acceptée avec un sourire magnifique. On aurait dit que Cloud avait changé! Ils dansèrent sur une musique très douce. Ils avaient tous les deux cette lueur de passion dans les yeux. Ils étaient perdus dans la profondeur des yeux de l'autre. Quand la musique fut terminée, ils s'arrêtèrent de danser et Cloud s'approcha un peu plus de Tifa et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

- Et si, au lieu d'appeler cette fête, la journée de l'amitié... on la nommait la journée de l'amour?

Comme pour déclarer son accord, elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes et ils se perdirent dans un baiser sans fin. Cette journée marquerait leur vie à tout jamais!

Enfin... ils n'étaient plus que de simples amis d'enfances. Ils formaient définitivement un couple et s'aimaient à la folie.

* * *

Coucou, comment avez-vous trouver ce one-shot? Moi, je me suis amusée en l'écrivant.

Vive Square Enix !!! Et vive les fans de Cloti !!!

Je vous aimes !

biz!

-x Marie-Pier x-


End file.
